


A Hard Year For Melanie

by jellymelly



Category: Original Work
Genre: Come Swallowing, Crying, Deepthroating, F/M, Female Solo, First Time Blow Jobs, Masturbation, New Year's Eve, Older Man/Younger Woman, POV Female Character, POV First Person, Pedophilia, Regret, Sneaking, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-04 11:33:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14019363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellymelly/pseuds/jellymelly
Summary: My parents' New Year's Eve party is fairly boring, until it gets a bit more interesting when I meet Adam.





	1. New Year's With Adam

     My parents had at least stopped introducing people to me. When the party had just started I got trotted in front of everyone and my mom gave the little speech "This is Melanie, she's in sixth grade. Doesn't she look so good in her dress? We just got it for her." Followed by me saying hello and trying to smile politely. The ones that knew me commented on how big I was getting. Some of them changed the subject to something boring like work. Each time I'd try to find a chance to wander away before someone else showed up, so I didn't have to stand by the front door each time it opened and let cold in. The fitted velvet dress didn't do much to help. It was a bit shorter than I was used to, no sleeves, and it was cute enough. I didn't feel like I fit in though. Mom and dad were dressed up too, but only a few people coming in were.

     Finally I ended up in the kitchen, near the food and the drinks. People would come by and mostly ignore me, or ask me a little bit about school. The were all just trying to be nice, didn't have anything to say and left after a few minutes. They would go back to the loud music and even louder conversation in the living room. I just wanted to go to bed, but it would be too loud, and it was New Year's Eve. I had to stay up of course for that, and it was already 10:00 but I was so tired, just watching through to the other room and seeing how drunk everyone was getting.

     He was making himself a drink when he started talking to me. He looked old, not as old as my parents and he seemed to not be there with anyone. "So what's your story, kiddo. Why are you just sitting there all night?"

     I just shrugged at first, not sure what to say to that for a moment as he looked at me and took a sip of whatever he made. "I live here. And I dunno, it's just boring."

     Chuckling, he sat down across from me at the table, looking across the snack at me "Yeah, it is." He looked over his shoulder towards the living room and back, "Probably even worse for you since it's just all old fucks. I mean old farts." He smiled as he caught me laughing a little at him saying that, or correcting himself. "Whatever, I'm sure you've fuckin' heard it before." He took another sip, and it seemed like he'd already had a bit to drink already through the night

     "Yeah, I've heard swears and stuff before." I heard a little snort from him into his glass as I said it. "What?" I asked as he seemed to laugh at me.

     "Just that you call them 'swears'," he said and shook his head. I watched him lean his head back and sigh, standing up with his drink. "I have to go out for a smoke. Wanna come with?"

     "It's cold out there."

     "It's not that bad," he shrugged off his jacket to put in on my shoulders and just headed for the back door. I wasn't sure what to do, but it seemed rude just to sit in there with the jacket, and slipped out back after him. He was leaned against the side of the house in the dim light from the windows. I scooted around him to lean against the back of the house too, pulling the jacket around me more. It was still cold. "Stuck here for the holiday and my brother and his wife dragged me out here," he said before letting the smoke out of his lungs. "I'm Adam." He held his hand out to me and I took it right away, shaking it a little. It was big, and a bit rough, and it held onto my own hand firmly for a shake.

     "Melanie," I said giving him that smile I gave to everyone at the party, so used to it. He barely looked at me though, leaning back for another sigh. There were a few moments where it was just quiet. My ears still rang from being inside with all the conversations and I could still hear the muffled beyond the door. He had some stubble on his chin and neck, up his cheeks a little. "I guess we're both kinda stuck here. Sorry it's boring."

     "Not your fault. Just everyone in there already know each other. The only person who talked to me for more than a few seconds is what, ten?"

     "Eleven," I said frowning up at him. I didn't mind that much, and I understood but it happened all the time. He just took another drag of his cigarette and laughed.

     "I probably shouldn't be out here just with out, people might think something." He smiled over at me and I couldn't help smiling back. I knew what he meant of course. People being worried that he's a perv. My parents hardly knew who he was, I was sure. He seemed so nice though, and he wasn't really some 'old fuck' like the rest of them. He was cute looking enough and I could tell even though he was joking he was looking at me like that. I knew the way boys at school looked at me and other girls, and he was giving me the same thing. It was a curious, wanting to see more look, but never going to ask, knowing it couldn't happen. I shrugged and laughed, looking out into the dark back yard and happy that the low light hid the warmth I could feel in my cheeks. "Sorry, you probably have enough to deal with without weird old creeps."

     I watched him as he blew more smoke out into the backyard. "It's fine. You're not treating me like a kid and being boring like everyone in there."

     He turned towards me with a serious look for the first time since I met him "I'll treat you not like a kid." He reached down and unbuckled his belt. I just watched, heart racing and amazed he was doing that. As the ends of his belt stuck out from his pants he broke down laughing, reaching up to pull the cigarette from his lips as he saw the look on my face as I bought it. "Shit, that's not funny."

     "No, it's fine." I said shaking my head and laughing a little to myself, still looking at his pants. My voice sounded funny, even to myself. I couldn't hide the nervousness about the situation. He didn't say anything for a moment, and set down his empty glass, as we just looked at each other. He hesitated a moment, looking back towards the back door just a few feet away.

     "How fine?" He had a little smile on his face again, but I could tell he was more serious. I could feel the rush through me again like when I first saw him unbuckling.

     "I don't know." I said in almost a whisper, looking up at him and feeling small, but forgetting the cold. His hands went down to his pants again, undoing the button. I could feel his eyes on me, watching as I stared. I took a little step back and he froze. Shaking my head no he quickly buttoned again and I said "No, just... around the side." His eyes lit up, belt jingling as I backed up more and went around the corner and he followed. I looked up at could see the uncertainty in his eyes once we were there, sure it was in mine too. He undid his pants quickly, not seeming to want to let himself back out of this.

     "Are you sure?" He asked, giving me one more chance, but I nodded right away, looking at his boxers in the dim light peeking out of the V of his open pants.

     "Yes." And that was all it took for his hand to slide into his underwear. He gripped himself and pulled it out. I could see it right there, his penis. It was half hard, hanging down smooth and pale in the dim light with dark hair around the base. I had seen pictures at school, and a few on the computer I had looked at myself. This was different. Seeing all of it, right there a foot away with the flared head pointing down just a little. He gripped it and stroked up and down the shaft, stiffening and standing up more.

     "Just going to watch?" He said with a nervous chuckle, not slowing as I looked up at him.

     "Oh!" I fell to my knees in the cold grass, looking at it right in front of my face as he throbbed harder as he took a few more quick strokes and let go of it.

     "Fuck..." He muttered softly. "So uh... Melanie?" He asked uncertainly, getting a little nod from me confirming he had my name right. "Melanie you can suck it." He laughed to himself a little at saying that, shaking his head "That's not what I mean just. If you want to." He went quiet as I leaned forward, touching my lips to the head. It was so warm, and a little wet as he let out a groan. My lips parted and I felt him slide in, getting my lips in past the ridge of his cock head. "Fuck..." He groaned again to himself, reaching to touch my hair and tuck a little behind my ear. I suckled and felt him jump in my mouth, tasting the saltiness oozing onto my tongue.

     So there I was, sucking my first cock in my backyard. My parents and so many other people just inside who could come and see at any time. This guy, Adam inside my mouth, getting to taste his skin as he watched me. His face was different once it was in, no longer the smile just watching, focused. His hips started to move, pushing more into my mouth and I stayed still, not sure what to do as he pushed in more, then slid it back. The whole head came out, lips closing to a kiss at the very end before he pushed forward again, gently touching my hair. He hissed a moment and whispered "Teeth." and right away I opened my mouth wider "Ahhry..." was all I could mumble out to him with a mouthful of cock, bringing back that little laugh of his "No, it's good. Really good just... Ah fuck." His hips started moving, steadily moving in and out as I stayed and sucked, feeling the underside rubbing my tongue.

     I gagged when he got too deep, bumping against the back of my mouth. I squirmed on my knees and he sighed out, hand holding my head as he pushed to get that far again "You're good... you're good..." He muttered, reassuring me as he pumped into my mouth. I nodded to let him know I was doing alright, even though it was hard to keep from getting him so wet with my saliva, jaw open and lips trying to stay tight. He kept going for what felt like could be a minute or twenty, sliding in and out, his flesh filling my mouth and his eyes down on me. I wasn't expecting it at all when he pushed harder. He slid into my throat, cockhead popping past something. There was just a moment of shock as he slid in deeper once he was past that point, then I was heaving. I pulled away by reflex, a hard gurgle from my throat. Some of the hummus and pita I had inside came back up, half digested and hit the ground between his feet as I coughed and spit.

     "Shit Melanie, I'm sorry. Are you okay?" Adam asked, pulling my hair back into a ponytail just to be sure. It stopped after the first rush of sickness.

     "Yeah." I sighed out, looking down at myself as I sat up. It wasn't on my dress at least, I thought. I was about to tell him that, but I only managed to get my mouth open to start to speak before he was at my lips again. Again he filled my mouth, gripping my hair back in a pony as he pushed deep. I felt it slip into my throat like before, gagging but not getting sick like before as my throat tensed around him, trying to push out the intrusion. I drooled around him as he fucked steadily in my little throat, still a few inches outside, but most of it slipping in and out of my wet mouth. My eyes were watering, closed. All I could feel was the tightness of pulling my hair, tugging me back and forth, the grass under my knees and a grown up dick making me choke and gurgle embarrassingly.

     "Fuck... fuck fuck." He muttered, then his cock jerked as he pulled back, hips rocking slightly as he kept it out of my throat. "Unngh... ugh..." He groaned out. It sounded so funny, but my mind was more on the thick and bitter liquid filling my mouth. I held it at first, but there was so much that soon I was swallowing so it didn't spill from my lips. A few more times his cock jumped, each time a bit more delay between as he spurted more. There was just his breathing and his cock still in my mouth as he softened and let go of my hair.

     "Fuck, fuck fuck." He said again, this time very different, panicked and looking down at me. He took a step back, slipping from my mouth and quickly putting himself away and fixing his pants. He turned and was gone around the corner in just a moment, leaving me there on my knees with the taste of cum in my mouth.

     It was a few moments before I went inside. 11:43. I just went to my room, not going through or even looking into the living room. I didn't even realize until my door was closed that I had a jacket around my shoulders. Adam's jacket. I went to my closet and pulled some sheets down from the shelf to put it back there. No, mom would see changing my sheets. I knew she would. I went to my dresser and pulled out all my tshirts, laying the jacket folded at the bottom and putting most of the shirts back. That was all I could do, but it was all I could do at that moment.

     I laid back onto my bed, dress still on. After a few minutes I could hear from down the hall, the countdown from the crowd "Ten... Nine... Eight..."


	2. Reflection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think about my night, myself, and how I had changed.

     After the countdown I could hear things dying down outside my room. Less and less people every minute, as I wondered if he left already. I could still feel it sticking to the roof of my mouth, taste the bitterness of his cum. I don't know how long I just laid there, looking up at the ceiling, legs hanging off my bed. My door opening broke me out of that state, sitting up to see my mom peeking in at me.

     "You still up?" She asked. She blinked at me, leaned against my doorway. She had obviously had a few at the party, I knew what she looked like when she had.

     I put on my best smile, and gave her a quick nod "Yeah. It was just loud and I was waiting for everyone to go home and stuff. And it's New Year's so it's okay right?" I was explaining too much, and I knew she had to know. I made sure I sat up straight, legs pressed together, but not too much, hands at the edge of my bed. She'd just look at me and know, and everything would be ruined.

     "Just try to get to sleep." She said, closing the door with a little smile as she left. She didn't know at all. I sighed and looked around my room, catching a look at myself in the mirror. My hair was still messy, a bit bunched on the sides and the back. I hoped she wouldn't remember that or think about it too much more, or she'd think it was just how I was laying.

     I stood up and got myself in front of the mirror. My hands were still shaking as I reached back to undo the dress and pull it down to step out of it. I pulled my bralette down off my arms and looked at myself. I didn't really have anything on my chest, just enough of something to push my nipples out embarrassingly against my clothes if I didn't have something else over them to keep them in. They poked out now, stiff still from something. Fear, or excitement. I fixed my light brown hair, to cover my ears again, falling over my shoulders, but not far enough to cover my bumps. I saw my hand was resting on my stomach, holding the knot I could feel in there as I looked over my pale little body. I took my panties off, having trouble stepping out of them. They caught on one ankle, making me hop on one foot to keep my balance. I threw them to the ground frustrated, sighing to myself and looking at my shaking hands. Everything felt so much more.

     I slid my hand down between my legs and felt it, my wetness. What little hair I had was matted against my puffy outer lips. My heart jumped as I ran my fingers over myself, closing my eyes as I pressed a bit harder. I looked at myself again, spreading my legs slightly. I had a stupid look on my face, it looked that way to me at least. Blank, lips parted just a little. I closed them when I noticed. My knees were still dirty just a little from being in the grass, and my shins too. I slid a finger between my lips, feeling my slickness and warmth as I let out a hard breath through my nose.

     I didn't know why I was getting down onto my knees, but that's where I ended up. I looked at myself like that. how I must have looked. My lips parted, mouth opening as wide as I felt like I did for Adam, my tongue out just a little. I could hear my fingers sliding against myself, one between my lips and making little squishing noises as they pulled away from my wetness just to push back. I stayed there, chest moving up and down slow as I breathed hard, rubbing myself. I heard laughing in the hallway, my mom giggling to my dad I knew. I scrambled to my feet and turned my light off quickly, standing still.

     "Good night Melanie." I heard my dad say with a little knowing laugh. Did they know what I was doing, what was going on? They couldn't.

     "Night." I said back through the door, coming out as a little croaking squeak. I stood there in silence for a moment in the dark. Their bedroom door closed down the hallway. I sighed, breath rushing out of me as I pressed against my warm slit again to rub. I walked to my bed as my eyes adjusted to the light from my window, falling forward onto it. I pinned my hand under me, softly rubbing as I pressed my face against the side of my pillow. My breath was loud to myself, but I thought this would be quiet enough. They wouldn't hear. I had heard them go to their room with mom laughing like that before. I had heard things after too. I didn't want to hear them that night and wanted them to just be quiet at least. They knew I would still be awake so maybe they would be.

     A tense warmth in my tummy distracted me from the worry my mind had wandered too. My hips rocked a little, just slowly as I rubbed against my fingers. I was a cocksucker. I had heard about it at school, giving blowjobs and being a cocksucker. Mostly it was boys trying to be gross, talking about their boners and jizz. Adam had shot it, right into my mouth, and now it was still in me. I felt my tummy tense up thinking about it, letting out a soft whine against my pillow. I'd looked a little before online, seen pictures. But I stopped quickly. I didn't want my parents to find out, or to get in trouble. I would be in so much trouble for this.

     I couldn't hold back, it just came upon me. I let out a few hard sobs, then took in a loud gulp of air. Tears welled up in my eyes and soaked into my pillow, warm against my face. I pulled my hand from between my legs, careful not to touch my sheets too much with my wet fingers. I tried not to be too loud, but I sniffled and gasped for breath as I cried there against my pillow. It took me a few minutes to stop. It left me blank, just so tired. I just laid there, replaying bits of it, but not much together. I could hardly focus on any of it.

     I woke up feeling strange. I had slept on top of my sheets, naked, definitely not the way I was used to. I sat up slowly, looking down at myself, remembering right away the last night. It didn't feel like a dream, it was very real. I got up slowly, rubbing my eyes. I got my dress and undies off the floor, getting my panties back on. I put on my sleeping clothes, shorts and a t-shirt and peeked out of my door. I didn't know why I was, I was just going to go to the bathroom. It would look perfectly normal and right. Mom and dad would be sleeping still anyway I was sure. They didn't have work or anything.

     I was under the water in the shower when I heard my parents up and moving around. The water was too hot for me when I got it, but I stayed there until it got lukewarm. I dried off and walked to my room wrapped in a towel. I knew my parents had to be out in the kitchen, but they weren't too loud. I couldn't hear what they were saying. I though to myself as I got dressed that I just had to keep acting normal.


	3. Search

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I get some more time alone with myself.

     When I sat down at the table dad was finishing up eating, mom was already cleaning up the dishes. She glanced over at me "Do you want any eggs honey? Dad ate yours."

     He looked up at me, giving me a shrug and putting on an innocent looking face "What? They were just gonna get cold and you were in there forever." He turned towards mom with his arm over the back of the chair, "Do you have enough water left to clean the dishes?"

     As mom just gave him a look to drop it I shrugged, "I'm not hungry."

     "Really, I can make some real quick. It's not too late sweetie." She asked, smiling over her shoulder at me. I just shook my head again as dad frowned, looking at me. He was looking right in my eyes and my heart started to race again. They knew, or they could find out. Or he could see something was wrong and he'd figure it out. He'd find out what I was now, what I had done for that guy Adam. A cocksucker.

     "Come on, going back to school won't be that bad. You've still got today, and Friday and the whole weekend before you need to go back." He got up and put his hand on my shoulder, kissing the top of my head as I scrunched away a little. He just laughed at my movements and walked on by, heading towards his office. They didn't know. I was just being crazy. I could just keep going like normal and everything would be fine. I could just get through the day, through the weekend and be back at school and everything would be normal.

     When I went back to my room I saw dad was playing a game on his computer. Back in my room I just grabbed a book and laid back on my bed to read. Or to try to really. I couldn't stop thinking about it, living through it again in my head and just seeing it all again. It felt a little less real now a day away, but it had happened. Now I had a secret. A few slowly turned pages later I realized I was a little wet down there as I sat. Just from thinking about it it had happened.

     The day went slow, and I relaxed after a while. I had lunch, dinner, worked on some of the homework for over the break. I had left a lot to do and I'd have to rush on the weekend some. I watched tv with my parents as it got dark. They said I could sleep in late tomorrow, and mom would leave me some things to eat. It was just going to be me all alone, just for the day. They had started leaving me home more, not as long as a whole day yet really, but when they went to the store I didn't always have to go anymore. 

     That's when I had looked before. When I'd gone on the computer to look at dirty pictures before they got back. Until I got scared and stopped. Tomorrow it would be all day though.

     I tried not to think about it. I didn't want to think about it but it just kept coming back. It took me a while to get to sleep once I was in bed, thinking about tomorrow. I could get on his computer, and be really careful about it. I wouldn't have to rush like before. But I knew that I shouldn't.

     When I woke up in the morning I could hear them still, but I stayed in my room until they left. I was telling myself the whole time I shouldn't look, shouldn't do anything. I wanted to, maybe just a little to see if I could. But no. I just fought with myself, and I could keep up the fight for a while. I got up, ate something, but each time I walked past his office my heart leapt a little.

     I gave in after a while though. I went in, sat at his desk, clicked and had the computer screen blink back on. I opened the browser and sat there with my hands shaking a little. I knew there was history, and I looked for a minute and made sure I could get rid of what I did. It wouldn't even look like I had done anything. Getting away with it wouldn't be hard, and I wanted to see. It wouldn't be any worse than what already happened.

     'pictures of blowjobs' I typed in, waiting for the page to come up and seeing all the results. I clicked on the first on, and the gallery started to load. There was a lot to see at once. Lots of naked girls with their boobs showing, some holding penises, some with them in their mouths and kissing them. Looking up or into the camera. It wasn't just that though, there were girls fully naked, having real sex. Close pictures showing all of it. It was a lot for me to take in, scrolling down and clicking on one of the pictures of a girl sucking. It just sent me to a new gallery, more pictures with more to see.

     I was warm, warm all over, and wet between my legs. I clicked a few more times, squirming in the chair as I saw more and more pictures. I stood up and pushed my shorts and panties down, falling around my ankles and sitting back again. My knees open, ankles close as I stroked my fingers over my lips some, feeling the soft sparse hairs. I just kept clicking, touching, my fingers going between my lips, feeling my wetness and spreading it around as I rubbed. I held back my voice a little, even though I didn't have to be quiet as I touched over sensitive and delicate places, my eyes glued to the screen as I look at more and more.

     Time got away from me, I was probably at it an hour, maybe two. Just spent looking at blowjobs, naked boobs, pussies and dick. Well that and touching between my lips, near the sensitive places at the top. Down to the wet entrance and feeling around it, a fingertip pushing in and times. Not that far, but thinking about it as I saw how dicks were going inside them. My little body was tense, ready for it when I heard the front door opening.

     Scrambling to my feet, clicking away at the top of the window to close it, trying to reach down for my shorts. There was too much for me to do at once as I panicked. I managed to get enough done. The window closed, then my wet fingers tugging my shorts up. I scurried off, getting to the bathroom and closing the door, probably too loud. I leaned against the door, my legs shaking enough that they would hardly hold me up if I didn't. "Melanie?" I heard my mom say.

     My voice squeaked out, "Yeah?" Clearing my throat to say it again and sound more normal. She just apologized when she realized I was in the bathroom. It was fine, I wasn't really caught. Well not yet. All the history would still be on the computer. I stayed in there a while, cleaning up my wetness between my legs, washing my hands. I realized how much my wet fingers smelled like my sex.

     I had to go back to acting normal, but I could. I cooled down, waiting until my face wasn't the bright pink it was before I went out. The night went normal, dad got home in a while. I just had to wait until they were in bed then I could go clear everything. It was scary still, but it was a plan.

     It was easy enough, even if I couldn't relax a second. I didn't even want to sleep, so waiting for what felt like forever after everything got quiet was easy. I crept out into the hall, into the office again and woke up the computer again. Everything was lit up by the screen, so I worked fast. I went through site by site and deleted them from the history, all the new ones that would have been so obvious 'XXX suck sluts', 'teen whore pussy', '**Get Fucked Tonight!!!**', 'TGP pixx'. There were a lot to do, but in a few minutes it was all done. 

     Just before I left though I noticed one last thing, the chair. There was a slightly darker spot, just at the edge. When I looked closer, touched it, it was still a little wet, but some was dried and flaking off. I had got my pussy juices on my chair. I rushed to the bathroom, getting some toilet paper wet and rushed back to try to wipe it off. It was in the fabric though, and the toilet paper broke down and left little bits on it.

     In the end I got rid of all the evidence of my masturbation and got back into bed. I knew it wouldn't be too hard to hide though, the next time I was left alone, I could look at even more.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing something like this. If you read it and like it, let me know! Also let me know if you have any suggestions or see mistakes.


End file.
